The present invention relates to a brush holder for holding brushes opposite to a motor commutator and, more particularly, to a brush holder in which brush arm can be easily formed and which can hold the brush correctly in its proper position relative to the motor commutator and can be easily assembled.
Generally the motor case of a small-sized motor consists of a large case and a small case joined together, the large case being provided with fixed permanent magnets on its internal surface to form a motor stator, and the small case having a brush holder for holding brushes in the proper position relative to the motor commutator. The brush holder used in such a motor consists of brush arms each having a brush at its tip, a mount on which the brush arms are placed, and a part of the small case to which the brush arm mount is attached. However, the above-mentioned conventional brush holder has the disadvantage in that its brush arm becomes complicated in shape in order to firmly hold the brush and therefore requires troublesome forming operations.